Unknown
by kakomaan
Summary: The rating is T just to be on the safe side for later chapters...can't say if I'll continue or not, depends on the reviews.Story title is not known...Ideas please!


AN1: I have no idea what the title of this story should be, so feel free to toss me some suggestions. I also wanted to toss this out there to see the reaction of you people so please review down... (Go to the little dots, you'll like it.)

AN2: I own nothing but the story line and the characters that are not from the show Bones…drat. However, if I did own Bones, Booth and Bones would be together already…BB all the way! The italics are thoughts; (Booth's thoughts are in these) and Bones thoughts are just italizied( the gorram computer won't take any of the little things like the little wavy thing!). And that's it, cheerio.

Agent Booth walked into the Jeffersonian late Friday night. He looked around and found that it was completely quiet apart from the soft clicking coming from an office around the corner. _(Why am I not surprised. Of course she would still be here, unless she had a date, which luckily for me, she didn't. Wait, wait, wait, why would that be my luck? I just came to ask here if she wanted to go to Wong Foo's, that's all, right?)_

As he rounded the corner, he heard a thump. Picking up his pace a little, he entered the office that he heard the tapping come from to find the occupant's head on the desk, facing away from him. He softly chuckled. (_Well she's not in the mood for dinner._ _I think I'll offer to drive her home. She shouldn't be driving if she just plunked her head on the desk and fell asleep.)_

"Bones," he said softly, "C'mon Bones, wake up." He shook here arm trying to wake her up._(Damn she's hard to wake up.) _"Wakey wakey."

"Go away."

"I'll never go away." He said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he shifted on his feet. "I'll drive you home."

Her head was now off of her desk, and she was owlishly blinking her eyes. "No, I have to finish this chapter. I'm already past my deadline."

"One more night won't hurt. Let me take you home so that when you come to work tomorrow, you'll be fresh. Then you can finish the chapter. Mmkay?"

"Okay. Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" _(She must be really tired to thank me.)_

"For being my partner and my friend."

"No problem. Now, can you walk or will I have to carry you?"

"I may be extremely tired, but I am not an invalid."_ (I don't think I can handle being in his arms. Those strong, muscular arms, which would feel so good around me. No! We're just friends, just friends and partners and nothing else.)_

"I'm completely aware that you are not an invalid, just a slightly deranged tired person."

He then helped her save her story and helped her gather her things. He glanced out into the lab to see that the lights were off.

"I hope you know your way around."

"Why?"

"Because the lights just went out."

"Mmm."_ That's odd, The don't go out this early. But I won't tell Booth because he'll freak out._

"Bones, the lights don't normally go out this early, do they?"

"No."

Booth stood at the doorway looking out, seemingly deep in thought. (_Something's not right.) _"Alright-y then. Bones, stick to me like glue."

"I don't know what that means. Besides, why would I want to 'stick to you like glue?'"_ Because he's hot, sexy, attractive, smart…somewhat, for an FBI agent…ahh! What is wrong with me tonight? Focus on the situation at hand, focus on the situation at hand._

Booth, meanwhile, just rolled his eyes, and unclipped the safety of is pistol. As soon as he checked to make sure that he could get to the gun without problems, he muttered to Bones, "Let's go." And stepped out into the darkness. Bones stepped out after him and hung onto his coat tail, every once in awhile muttering directions. Soon, the entrance came into view, but Booth was as tense as ever. Bones didn't ease up either, but know that there was some light, she stopped straining to hear something over their own footsteps and relied more on her eyes.

"Booth?" She whispered.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Umm…is it alright if I ride with you? You know… just to be safe?"_ I am seriously freaking out here. What if it's someone from one of the cases we worked on?_

"I was planning on it." (_Maybe she should stay at my house, I'm not exactly sure it's safe for her to be alone…boy if she heard what I just thought, she'd kick my ass from here to the end of the world.) _"Hey Bones, I'm not so sure it's safe for us to be alone tonight, so um, I was wondering if you could, uhh, stay at my place? Just to be on the safe side, you know."_ (Please say okay, just say okay so I don't have to worry all night about you.)_

_Should I say yes, or no? 'Say yes sweetie.' That sounded suspiciously like Angela. _"Okay."

_(Score! Ah! Bad mind, bad, bad mind…ahh crap, keep it together.) _"Alright, let's get moving. It's not as if the boogey monster is here."

"Right."

In the back round, a siren went off, which sounded like a "Car alarm."

"What?"

"That sound."

"Oh… well, did you here the…"

"Voice? Yup."

"Well… doesn't it seem a little…hmm…what's the word…"

"Weird? Ohh yea. Maybe it's just a…practical joke."_ (If it is, then I'll personally wring the person's neck.)_

"If it is,then I'll personally wring the person's neck."

"That was my thought exactly." And they shared a small smile, which was cut short by soft giggling from the room which housed the security stuff(stuff, gear, same thing). They glanced at each other, then they slowly proceeded to the room. What they saw surprised them both.

"Oh hello."

_(Oh hello? We have had the crap scared out of us and this person says hello?)_

"What are you doing here? The Jeffersonian is closed."

"Well, Bernie was nice enough to let me in. Besides, I know you're working on the Constable case and I have information pertaining to the victims."

"What could you have on the victims that we don't know?" _(This kid is probably a whack job.)_

"The Constables are a family that lived here for pretty much as long as I've been alive. They moved here in 1990, so that the child that they were expecting could live in a respected community. That child, is now 15 years old, and without a family, because some bozo thought it would be fun to murder said family."

"Do you know this child?" _I know just what they're going through. It's so sad and it hurts so much._

"I am that child."

AN1(Cont.): ...HERE! Please...puts on puppy dog face. Even if you hate it I would I like you to review.

"Look at that puppy dog face. How can you resist?"


End file.
